


72. A Visit to Northbound Leather

by glitteredsins, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Antony Starr and Stephen Amell [72]
Category: Actor RPF, Arrow (TV 2012) RPF, Banshee (TV) RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), New Zealand Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteredsins/pseuds/glitteredsins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: none</p>
    </blockquote>





	72. A Visit to Northbound Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: none

With Stephen in dark sunglasses and a baseball cap and Antony clean-shaven - a disguise all on its own - they decide to risk venturing downtown to Northbound Leather. Antony's pointed out that Citadel has more shit than they need but Stephen's countered with Northbound Leather having different shit, gorgeous shit, and Antony's definitely not one to deny his boy a shopping trip for kinky clothing and toys.

It adds something, to be here, risking being caught, a thrill that Stephen can't get if they simply go shopping at a Cit store. Hands shoved in the pockets of his jacket he steps through the door, Antony one step behind him. He looks up and smiles, it's a large space, filled with the heady scent of leather and latex. "How do you feel about some leather clothes? For the club?" The question is pitched low, for Antony's ears alone.

Antony grins. "That would be brilliant," he says, equally as softly, but he can't resist leaning in, mouth _thisclose_ to Stephen's ear when he adds, "I'll be your Leather Daddy."

The response to that is both visible and audible to anyone near them, and Stephen is utterly unable to restrain either. His dick kicks up hard and he experiences a full body shudder, before hissing out a sharp "Fuck!".

Fuck yes. Antony can't help but love the reaction even if that makes him an evil fucker. But he bites back his grin, his deep-seated satisfaction in his ability to do _that_ to his boy and murmurs, "Sorry. I won't do that again." Because the last thing they need is a repeat of Italy.

Stephen turns his head. "Never fucking apologise for having that effect on me...Sir," he murmurs, before he shrugs his shoulder, shoves his hands deeper in his pockets and makes a beeline for the leather wear. The words _Leather Daddy_ reverberating through his mind.

Antony gives the clerk watching them a nod and follows Stephen, wondering what their security is making of this. If they didn't know what he and Stephen are into before this, they sure as hell do now. Of course, it could just be nice leather but he knows his crew, knows where their minds will go.

Stephen starts sorting through a rack of leather shirts and tops, pulling a couple out and holding them up. "I like this," he offers Antony a short sleeve military shirt with a metal popper closure down the front. "What do you think?"

"Nice," Antony nods. "As long as it's fitted."

"Will you try it on? With some new leather pants?" Stephen asks, head down again as he starts sorting through more beautiful soft leather clothing. He's unaware of the salesman approaching from behind him.

"Sure," Antony agrees, gaze flickering towards the doorway. Their security had better stay the fuck outside - if they want to keep their jobs. "What are you going to try on?" he asks, then nods towards the guy coming up behind Stephen.

Stephen half turns when he realises someone is behind him. "We're fine thanks, I'll shout if we need help," he deflects the inevitable questions and turns away again. It might come over as rude, but he doesn't want anyone taking too long to look at him. "I don't know, what would you like?" This question directed back at Antony when they're alone again.

Antony takes a moment to look around, examining the front and back of various pants, shorts, bodysuits. "How about this?" he says, holding up a short-sleeve zip front leather bodysuit, although it's not really a question. It's what he wants to see his boy in.

Stephen looks dubious. "Really?" He blinks and shrugs. "Okay, if you say so." He picks up another top. "I like this." Though he can't decide if he'd like it on himself or Antony more. He adds it to the pile and then finds another. "Oh! What about this? For me?"

"I like that one," Antony nods, all of it appealing to him. Even the leather kilts.

It soon becomes apparent they will need some help. "Fuck, maybe we should just have one of everything huh?" Stephen adds another leather top to the ones he's set aside, and they've not moved onto the pants section yet. "This stuff is fucking awesome."

"Here." Antony takes the pile of clothes from Stephen and hunts down the sales guy they sent away. Tells him to open up a dressing room for them. "I'll buy you the whole store if you want," he says with a grin, returning to Stephen, "but they do ship to the States."

Stephen's starting to cultivate another 'fuck it' moment. He takes off his glasses and tucks them in his pocket, there's no paps out there, and this is not some seedy little sex store - he's assuming there's a certain level of discretion expected from the staff - and at the end of the day, who the hell is going to believe it if someone tries to put it about that he was in here buying up leather fetwear and a whole heap of sex toys.

"Good, because I'm not about to take bags and bags of this shit home to my parents," Stephen snorts, moving over to another rail, where he starts selecting leather pants, kilts and chaps.

"You sure you want to do that?" Antony says, nodding at Stephen's sunglasses. "I'm fine with it but one of our competitors did have a client up here a couple weeks ago who got filmed - by some customer, not a pap - buying sex toys with his girlfriend and it ended up splashed all over the tabloids."

Stephen looks around them, it's quiet, there's only one other person in the store and he's over the other side, turning his gaze back to Antony's he shrugs. "The glasses make me look like a jerk anyway - it's not even sunny outside."

"Okay." Antony smiles and goes back to looking through the racks. For all that Stephen's his boy and his to take care of, he's not a child, and past pointing out that something might land him where he doesn't want to be, Antony's going to respect his decisions. "How about this for you?" he asks, grinning, holding the item up with one finger.

Stephen considers it for a moment. "Yeah, I like that, except," he brings his fingers up to his throat to indicate his collar. "But that's your call."

"Add it to the pile," Antony tells him. "We'll see."

They approach the dressing rooms with another pile of clothing.

"Hi," Stephen smiles at the salesman, a good looking thirty-something clad in the stores finest. He hands over the items they need in alternate sizes, stating which size for each item.

"We're just gonna go ahead and start with these." With Antony at his side they head inside to a cubicle.

"I could spend a fortune in here," Stephen states as he lays out the items he carried in alongside the stuff Antony handed over earlier.

"It's not like we don't have the room," Antony says, digging through the pile for the first shirt Stephen showed him. "What do you want me to try this on with?"

"These," Stephen picks up a pair of leather pants. "Keep it simple - and right now? I'm thankful you don't have your boots on... otherwise all bets would be off..." And Stephen's not even close to joking.

Antony grins. "So, if I wear this," the shirt, "these," the pants, "and my boots, you think I can make you come without even touching you?"

The look Stephen gives his lover is evil. "You have to even ask?" he mock growls. "It's bad enough without the boots... so behave."

Still chuckling, Antony strips down and pulls on the pants and shirt, snapping each button closed, the top two left open.

Stephen takes a moment. _Fuck._ "Yeah, we need those," he says gruffly. "Works for me."

"Your turn," Antony says with a grin, although he's already changing into the next outfit Stephen chose for him.

Stephen strips down to his underwear - tight jersey shorts that leave little to the imagination. He tugs on a pair of shorts, snug would be an understatement, turns and peers in the mirror. "Yes?"

Fuck yeah. Antony takes a good long look. "Those the chastity ones?"

"Yeah," Stephen turns back to pluck at the loop the lock goes through with his forefinger. "Am I having these?" He's vastly amused, because Antony's halfway to pulling up the next pair of leather pants he's trying on.

"Definitely. I like the idea of locking up my property," Antony responds with a grin, shrugging on a leather vest.

On one hand, that's incredibly fucking hot, on the other - orgasm control is still one thing Stephen can be ambiguous about. Instead of thinking about it however he starts to tug them off, eyes on his lover. "Yeah you don't even need to do that up - we'll take it." He laughs, and looks around them. "I think... we should just go with one of everything, don't you?"

"Works for me," Antony says. "What about toys? You want to take a look at those?"

"Hmm, let me think on that?" Stephen teases as he starts pulling his clothes back on, half an eye on the huge pile of leather clothing. He's already looking forward to a mass try on session when they get back home - with no interruption or need to be discreet.

The only problem with that is while they can explain away the leather clothing, sex toys? Not so much. But then the sign on the wall opposite them catches Antony's eye. _Private consultations._ And he bets a place like this doesn't stay open for 30 years without being really fucking discreet. "Hold on. Let me see if I can arrange something," he says, righting his own clothes and heading back out into the store where the one other customer has already left. "Hey." He gets the salesman's attention. "I was wondering if it'd be possible to close down the store for an hour or so? I own a security firm in L.A. and my client would like to look at some of your merchandise but he needs to do so privately. We're already going to buy all the clothing we took into the dressing room."

The sales guy gives Antony a wide smile. _All_ the clothing. Holy shit. "Of course. There's no one else here so we can do that right now if you want."

Antony smiles back. "That would be perfect."

"I'm Joe," the sales guy says, flipping the closed sign and locking up. "I've been working here for ten years so I can answer any questions you have."

They walk to the back where Stephen's still waiting, the piles of clothing surrounding him. "This is my client, Stephen," Antony says, watching Joe's eyes widen slightly before he recovers nicely. "This is Joe. He's agreed to close down the store for an hour so you can look around privately and ask him any questions you want to ask him."

Stephen's eyes flick from Antony to Joe and back again. _Client. Right._

"Thanks Joe," he smiles at the sales guy and waves a hand at the clothing around him. "I'll give you the sizes I need, but I pretty much want one of everything in your mens leather range - I'm not interested in any PVC - but the leather, yeah, it's fucking beautiful," He looks back up. "And I'd like to look over your boots and your sex toys - I don't need basics, I'm after items aimed at those that play hard and nasty." No point being reticent - he's in a sex shop after all.

Joe nods, not missing a beat when he asks, "What kind of hard and nasty? Just so I can narrow our focus a bit."

"S&M, heavy anal." He doesn't dare risk a glance at his lover - he'd give too much away. "I'm open to new things to - do your worst," he challenges with an easy smile.

"Well, keeping with the leather theme, we have some really lovely whips," Joe says, leading them towards the back of the store. "And some gorgeous arm and leg binders. Cock sheaths. Do any of those interest you?"

"Not so much with the whips, but the rest yeah," Stephen nods. "I also like metal, medical style items too." He's very aware of Antony half a step behind him, and he wishes that he could share this with him.

"Sounds?" Joe asks, looking over his shoulder, his gaze flickering from Stephen to his 'security guy' - who is just as fucking hot in his own way - and back again. "We just got this awesome silicone sounds set. They're really something else."

"Yes, I like sounds." Understatement of the year, Stephen risks throwing Antony a look. "Not shocking you, are we Antony?" he asks, his tongue firmly in his cheek.

"Me?" Antony grins, eyes crinkling at their corners. "I'm unshockable."

Joe laughs and hands Stephen the box of two sounds. "The first one's nice and smooth and the second's graduated and the handles on the end give you serious control over them."

He doesn't need to spend too long looking them over, Stephen nods, "Yeah, I'll take those. What about anal plugs and toys? Show me what you have." Though it's not like they don't have a decent selection at home... but when money isn't really a problem... why the hell not indulge.

"Over here," Joe waves them with him. "Oh! You said heavy anal play, yeah? Do you have one of these?" Showing Stephen a stainless steel lube shooter.

"Nooo," Stephen takes the metal item and turns it in his hands, chuckling. "What do you think Antony? You can never have too much lube right?" he teases before turning to nod at Joe. "Yeah, I'll take that..."

Once more Joe's gaze flickers between the two men. Security guy his ass. Speaking of which. "We also have some nice steel plugs, from small to large, the pleasure's in the weight as well as the size."

"I think we're getting to a 'just give me one of everything' situation on the toys too huh?" Stephen smiles at Joe - and he knows they've been busted - it's obvious to him - but it's on Antony to decide how to play it. "I'm gonna need all this packed up for shipping okay? But we can sort that out later." He moves over to peruse a huge selection of different varieties of lube.

"That one," Joe says, pointing to a small tub, "is really great for prolonged heavy play. It stays slick but it's not goopy like some of the other lubes."

"Is it good for fisting?" Antony asks, biting back a small smile and donning his best poker face.

Stephen turns to Antony with an arched brow. "And what would you know about these things Mr Security?" he drawls, picking up a tub he tosses it toward his lover.

"Just what I've picked up," Antony deadpans, eyes crinkling. He asks Joe, "Do you have any waterproof leather gloves? Something nice and smooth, no buckles or anything?"

And that's the point that Stephen turns to study the range of lube, head down, seemingly fascinated by the properties of a tub of 'Crisco'. He can feel the colour heating his face and his dick - that traitor - kicks up hard.

"We do," Joe says, moving back into the clothing section for a moment. "I think these are probably what you're looking for." He hands over the gloves, waterproof leather, no buckles, nice and smooth, nothing to catch... God. He swallows hard himself, looking away for a moment. "As you can see they have the raincover, so they're longer than regular gloves and cover the wrist..."

"Very nice," Antony pulls them on. They're nice and snug and tight. And like Joe said, they come up past the wrist. "What do you think, Stephen?"

"I think I should take a couple of pairs." Stephen puts the Crisco back and turns to look over at the two men. They've all but given up the pretense now, but he's not going to be the one to step over the line. "Don't you?" And he has to employ all his acting talent to feign nonchalance.

"Definitely. Add six to the order," Antony tells Joe.

Six? "Yes, of course," Joe says quickly then adds quietly, because he can't help himself, "Are you really his security?"

Antony smiles. "I am, but that came after," he says, handing Joe his business card. "You can have everything sent there, to me."

Joe examines the card - Antony Starr, AJS Global Security & Risk Management. "Hey. I know your company. One of my friends did some work for you guys with one of your clients at TIFF." He straightens up quickly, realizing he's crossing a line he shouldn't be. "Sorry. What else can I help you guys with?"

"That depends." Antony's impressed by the fact Joe didn't name the client. "Given the parameters Stephen gave you, what else do you think we'd like?"

"Um." Joe thinks about that for a moment, glancing at Stephen. "If you're into heavy anal play and med play, what about a Pratt rectal speculum? Or an enema kit?"

"We have enough enema kits," Stephen grins as he moves toward the two men, a tub of the lube Joe suggested in his hand. "But the speculum sounds good." He's glad the pretense is all but done.

Joe grabs the speculum he was talking about and shows it to the two men, extolling its virtues. "It opens about two and a half inches and locks in place," he says, holding it out. He's not about to guess who's doing what to whom - will save those fantasies for himself for later.

All Stephen can think about is his Sir pissing into his ass as it's held open with that. _Fuck!_ He clears his throat and nods. "Yeah we'll take one." His smile is lopsided, trying not to give any more away than they already have.

Antony grins at Stephen, nudging their shoulders together when they follow Joe as he shows them a few more things, all of which they end up buying. "Is that it?" he asks Stephen finally, when he figures they've pretty much bought out the store.

"I think we've got more than enough to keep us going, don't you?" Stephen smirks. "I can see us having a fun day when this is all delivered."

Antony laughs. "Speaking of which, I'm going to have it all delivered to my office and then courier it from there to our place. Just in case," he says.

 _Our place._ Joe blinks but since his head's down, writing out all the instructions and making sure the order's complete, he keeps it to himself.

"Yes of course," Stephen nods, picking up a flyer for one of Northbound's leather parties, he scans it and sets it back down again. He'd love to go to something like that - but it's simply not worth the risk - being outed as gay is one thing, being outed as a gay _pervert_ is something entirely different.

"You know the Club has a leather night," Antony says quietly, watching Stephen with the flyer as he hands over his credit card. "We could go sometime."

"They do?" Stephen glances up, he's aware he's horrifically lazy when it comes to checking out the Club and what it offers, relying too much on Antony in that department. "I'd really love that," he nods.

"I just need your signature," Joe tells Antony, giving Stephen a smile. "And we'll have everything delivered in roughly 7-10 business days. We have some things we need to bring in from our warehouse and I assume you'd rather receive it all in one shipment?"

"Yeah." Antony nods. "And you'll make sure there's nothing identifying where it's coming from?"

"Of course," Joe assures them. "It'll all ship in plain brown cardboard boxes with NL Toronto listed as the shipper on the waybill."

Stephen steps back as Antony signs off for all the goods - but he's not entirely comfortable with his lover picking up the entirety of the bill - but that's a subject for another time. "Thanks for all your help, we really appreciate your discretion today." He offers Joe with a smile.

"It's my pleasure," Joe says, smiling back. "And it's what we're here for." He pauses, hesitant to ask, but Stephen seems like a really nice guy. "I don't suppose I could get your autograph?"

Laughing Stephen nods, "Yeah of course." Amused to say the least. "Just don't tell anyone where you met me yeah?" he winks at Joe and takes a piece of paper to scrawl out his signature with the same pen Antony had used to sign for their order.

"I won't. I promise," Joe says, feeling himself blush at that wink. "I'll give you my card," he adds, handing one to Stephen and another to Antony. "If you ever have any questions about anything you bought or if you're looking for anything else, just give me a ring and I'll be happy to help you out. And if you're in town again, I'll be happy to close the shop for you."

"Thank you," Antony says, watching the guy's reaction to Stephen, the colour on his cheeks spreading down into his throat. "We'll do that."

"Thanks man, you've been great," Stephen nods, offering his hand. He's not missed the flush either, but he's ignoring it.

Joe shakes Stephen's hand and then Antony's and shows them out. "Enjoy the rest of your stay," he says, flipping the sign back to open.

Glasses back on, Stephen steps out into the daylight. "Well, that was interesting," he drawls, humour colouring his tone. "And expensive."

"I can't think of a more fun way to spend a shitload of money though," Antony says, grinning at his lover. He spies their security but doesn't acknowledge them.

"We're locking ourselves away for two straight days when we get our hands on that lot, you know that right?" Stephen bumps shoulders, directing them down the street and around the corner.

Antony laughs. "You think two'll be enough?"

"I'd like to still be able to walk, sit and take a shit," Stephen retorts. "Drink?" he up nods at a small bar across the way. "Then we should head back, Mom's got that huge home cooked dinner thing going on."

"Do you know what she's making?" Antony asks as they cross the street. Like it matters? Home-cooked by someone other than him or Stephen? Sounds fucking fantastic.

"There was talk of roast lamb with rosemary and lemon," Stephen grins. "And some kind of chocolate dessert, and a fruit pie." He steps up and holds the door open for his lover. "We should stop and get some nice wine in on the way home."

"Definitely," Antony says with a nod, eyes adjusting to the bar's interior. "Stools or booth?"

"Stools." Stephen's already heading toward the bar, shoving his glasses back in his pocket and pulling off the baseball cap. It doesn't matter if he's recognised here, not that he's expecting it. "Beer?"

Antony nods. "Pint of Keith's," he tells the bartender.

Stephen nods for the same and slides his butt on his seat, unzipping his jacket and rolling his shoulders. "Back home tomorrow?" They'd left things a little open ended with his parents, basically to give them an out if things didn't go so well. "You've a promise to make good on."

Antony grins. "Yeah, and I'm actually feeling up to making good on it," he says, rolling his shoulder which only twinges slightly, thank fucking god. "You sure you don't want more time with your mum and dad though? You probably won't get much with them at the wedding."

"We'll head off tomorrow night, have the day with them then go home, I guess we need to do a little planning for the event though huh?" He smiles at the bar man as the beer is set before them. "Thanks."

"I could use a good solid day to set things up," Antony admits, taking a drink. "Do you need longer than that?"

"No, I'm good. I can keep myself busy - there's still plenty to do before we go away, I can catch up with some chores and stock up on groceries, I'm thinking I'll be out of action for a little while." And if he sounds hopeful at that, Stephen won't deny it.

"Yeah, and I'll be stuck with my hand," Antony quips, a wicked glint in his eye.

Used by now to his lover's rather smart ass sense of humour, Stephen shrugs. "Your hand? Why not use the club?" he asks, all Mr Innocent.

"You think I'm going to leave your side when you're out of commission?" Antony asks, taking another drink.

"I hope so if you're gonna be using your hand," Stephen teases, bumping shoulders. "Not fair to torment me even more."

Antony laughs. "It really wouldn't bother you if I went down to the club and got my rocks off with some twink?" he asks, because even though Stephen's said it would be okay and even though he's never been monogamous before, to him, it all feels different now.

And just like that Stephen sobers up, because he really doesn't like the way his belly has rolled over at those words. He frowns into his pint, they've never agreed to Antony being monogamous and Stephen's not even sure if he's allowed to ask for it, especially given his lover - his soon to be husband - likes women.

"Hey." Antony nudges Stephen's leg with his toe. "Talk to me."

"Ian, and women, that's it, that's all I can deal with now," Stephen lifts his head, his eyes meeting Antony's. "Anyone else I'd want to punch their fucking lights out."

Antony nods. "That works for me, but I'm still not going anywhere after this scene," he says with a small smile.

"I know that," Stephen nods and takes a long drink from his beer before adding, "I thought we were teasing each other."

"We were. I just thought it was important to make sure we both knew that," Antony says. "Especially since we tease each other about a lot of stuff."

"Tony, if I know one thing about you, it's that you take the very best care of me, always," Stephen's lowered his voice, leaned in a little, his chin dipped. "You have from the day we met."

"I'm glad you feel that way," Antony says, watching Stephen, remembering that first night. "I want to do right by you."

"You do," Stephen nods. "Which is why we have our New Zealand plans."

Antony smiles at that. "I hadn't really thought of it that way, but you're right - although I guess that's how it originally came up in the first place, isn't it? You warning me your mum would want to know if I intended to make an honest man out of you."

Licking beer from his bottom lip, Stephen turns his head to smile. "I robbed you of some romantic opportunity to ask me properly, didn't I?" His tone warm and teasing, he's accused his lover before of letting his 'romantic' show - which Antony does in his own way.

Antony grins. "I would have had fun coming up with some grand proposal, yeah, but it means the world to me that you proposed."

Stephen's brows go up and then down in moments, he'd never considered that he'd proposed, more that he made a suggestion. "Huh," he shakes his head. "I didn't see it that way."

"What do you mean?" Antony asks.

Twirling his glass around on the spot, Stephen hunches his shoulders up, but that's all to do with where they are, than their subject of conversation. "I thought I was making a suggestion when I asked, as we'd already broached the subject in Italy, it didn't feel like I proposed, not to me, I wish it did, I wish I had."

Antony doesn't know what to say to that. _Will you marry me?_ had certainly sounded like a proposal to him. And obviously he'd taken it as one.

Stephen's belly clenches in a rather unpleasant manner, and he wishes he could take back his words, or at least rephrase things. "Fuck," he murmurs, scrubbing over his eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything," he turns his head to look at his lover again. "It doesn't mean it isn't something I want, I want this, with you."

"I know," Antony says, draining his glass and setting it back on the bar. He still doesn't know how to take that piece of news. How to process it. What to do with it. "We should be getting back. Grab that wine on the way."

Swallowing hard, Stephen nods. He takes a long drink of his own beer but sets it back on the bar just under a little half full. He tugs on the baseball cap and slips off the bar stool to follow his lover out of the bar. Shoving his hands in his pockets he falls in beside Antony, half a step behind, his shoulders hunched over. Knowing he's taken something from Antony, something that his lover had obviously considered a special moment makes Stephen feels sick. Because he's also aware he was the one that asked for Antony to be his Sir, to have his collar - so not just once, but twice he's pre-empted things, been greedy. All the while he's trying to push aside the negative voice in his head, the one that's a hangover from Cam, from before.

They're pretty much silent all the way back to the car. Antony hates feeling like this and a few times he tries to think of something to say but he's just not in the mood. It's stupid really. The whole thing. They're still getting married. It's what they both wanted. Who cares how they got here? But he feels like an idiot, a fool, like he should have known better, and that's a rare experience for him. It feels like he's had something taken away from him. Even though he never really had it.

Stephen puts the key in the ignition but doesn't start the car, he pulls off the cap and throws it on the back seat. "The whole time you were away - all I could think about was asking you that, could we get married? Wondering if you'd think it was too soon, or if despite everything we've said to each other you'd change your mind." He turns to look at his lover. "It never occurred to me that that's what that was - a proposal, I should have done it properly, or waited until you did, I'm sorry I've taken that from you, I'm sorry I've hurt you when I didn't mean to, even now, I still feel like I'm fumbling blind through this relationship thing, second guessing myself - but the one thing I am absolutely certain of, that I know with every fibre of my being, is that I belong _with_ you, _to_ you. You are everything to me, Antony, absolutely everything."

Antony nods. "And you're everything to me," he says quietly, his chest tight and aching. "And it doesn't really matter how we got here, does it? We're getting married and it's what we both wanted. We've made all the plans together."

"I love you," Stephen reaches out to take his lover's hand and squeezes it. "More than I ever thought I could love anyone, in ways I never thought possible."

Antony smiles, squeezing back. "I don't think I knew I _could_ love anyone before you," he says softly. "You spend as much time doing the things I do, being hard, tough, not showing any weakness, and you start thinking maybe you've lost that."

"I never see that in you, I see hardness, but you're never harsh. What I see is a warm, smart, funny man, who can be tender and very loving." Right now Stephen wants nothing more than to lean in and share a kiss, but he dare not. So he pulls his hand away and starts the car. "I am cherished Antony, I feel that every day."

"Good. I'm glad I don't bring home any of that to you," Antony says, watching - and pinpointing - their security in the sideview mirror. "I try not to."

Falling silent for a few moments as he negotiates the traffic, Stephen feels the tension loosening, the sick feeling leaving his belly. "We're good yeah?" he asks softly. It's not far to where they can stop to get some wine, then it's off back to his parents, Stephen wants to know they've settled this before they return to his parents for dinner.

Antony looks at Stephen. Reaches over, his hand placed on his lover's thigh. Warm and firm. Simple reassurance, nothing more. "Yeah, we're good. We're always good," he tells him. "I just needed a minute."

Blowing out a breath Stephen nods, "Good." He reaches down to cover Antony's hand for a moment.


End file.
